


Hard Feelings

by RCarol



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Black Character(s), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCarol/pseuds/RCarol
Summary: 5 Times you fell in love with Mammon. +1 He fell in love with you.Warnings:Second Person. My first language isn't English. MC is reader but black and non-gendered (and a little introspective), because I never felt included in character/reader fanfics because they keep putting white features to represent the reader.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon/Gender Neutral Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for clicking! May I ask you something?? As I said, English isn't my main language, but I tried to write because I thought it could be a change to improve my skills, and to shut up people to say: ''if you want x fanfic, write yourself'', well, guess I'm doing, I'm just don't promise it's perfect. Anyways, I'm really insecure with my skills, so if you are free, could you kindly (kindly to not kill my anxious a***) tell me the grammar mistakes?? It would help me a lot. Learning a second language isn't easy. I'm a writer but my main language has different structures, since it's derived from latin.
> 
> The title is just like the song ''Hard Feelings'' by Lorde (streammelodramaforever)
> 
> That's it. I hope you like.

1: 

When you saw him for the first time, the first thing that came to your mind was: “wow, he’s hot’’. He was one, if not the most, of the most attractive people you ever met. What are you going to do? After all, it was impossible to resist that cheeky smile and that beautiful tan skin that contrasted with his white hair, fluffy as a cloud that made your heart race. But in the moment that he opened his mouth, loud and clear, pouring rude and insensitive words, the magic disappeared and all you could felt was anger and annoyance. All you wanted was to punch that pretty face. 

However, you managed to mask how you felt pretending that being alone in another world didn’t scare you at all and everything was fine. You spent the first few weeks avoiding everyone and trying to find books that would give you valuable information about this new environment. Your D.D.D had a lot of missed calls from Mammon, who probably just called you because Lucifer told him to do it. Every day was the same and you thought it could stay like this forever. 

Once Lucifer had gone out to dinner with Diavolo and left you and the other brothers alone, hungry and freezing. Okay, maybe you were being kind of drama queen but it felt like that. He didn’t even say if he was going to bring leftovers! You were stuck in a house with some uncontrolled demons when Lucifer was enjoying a fucking amazing dinner. Your blood boiled. Revenge was the only option. In the entire day, you only could think about a plan that could make his wrinkles appear but not enough to go rampage and kill you. 

One week has passed and you didn’t give up on the plan, you were just waiting for the best moment and then, you finally found Lucifer sipping tea in his office. He seemed to forget something and left the room. That’s when you stepped in with your special weapon. You prepared a pepper packet. And it was not just any pepper, it was a super mega extra hot specially developed for demons that needed something spicier, since they were more resistant to sensation. 

The plan was to put the pepper in Lucifer's delicious drink, which would have an unpleasant surprise. You laughed internally imagining the prideful Lucifer show a dumb look in his face.

You snuck into the room and opened the package. 

“What are you doing?!’’ Someone exclaimed in your ear, making you jump off the ground. 

“That scared me!’’ You put the hand in the chest. 

“Oh. It's just you.” You rolled your eyes, making any effort to hide your disgust. 

“What do you mean by that?! Of course, it's me, Mammon, the avatar of greed! One of the seven gov …” 

“Okay, I already know, just stop.’’ You interrupted him. “Look, get out, you are getting in the way.’’ 

“What?! Listen, human, if something happens it will be my fault, because my job is to take care of you, since you are weak and stupid!’’ 

“You say that, but you're just afraid of the punishment you will receive from your brother.’’ You crossed your arms and faced him. 

“A-Afraid of Lucifer?! Of course not!!” 

“Then, you will have no problem putting the contents of this package in that tea.” 

“Okay, I'll do it. Because I'm not afraid of him!” Mammon took the package from your hand.” 

“Yes, yes, I believe in you.” You didn’t believe in him. 

As if the universe were against us, the second Mammon put the powder in the drink, Lucifer appeared. The situation was anything but pleasant. Mammon prepared to run, but before that, he did something surprising. He offered his hand to you. He could leave you alone and run for his life, but chose to take you with him instead. And without thinking twice, you grabbed his hand. 

The demon of greed was fast, you felt yourself being pulled with all his might. Your legs would never be able to run at that speed alone. One of the most powerful demons in hell pursued you, but in the midst of that terror, you managed to find some fun. Perhaps, you were going nuts. 

In your whole life, you never consciously took risks. Failing and making mistakes were the worst thing that could happen to you. When young people of your age went out to parties, you studied and performed the duties impeccably. However, now, you didn't recognize yourself. Were you really planning to set a prank on one of the most powerful demons and now you are running away with his brother? Did you really do that? Something so risky? 

"I think I lost him, but for a little while.” Mammon stopped. “Hey. Why do your face look silly?” 

You didn't answer, because ... You were laughing. Why? You had no idea, but the situation was so unusual and improbable that your chest decided to burst out laughing. 

“You are laughing? This is not the best time for this!” He protested, however, you laughed even more.” Wait. It's the first time ... 

Honestly, you don't remember much of what happened after that. Lucifer captured Mammon and didn't believe him, so you explained everything and was forbidden to make snacks at dawn. Now, whenever you longed for a sandwich at the crack of dawn the pride demon would appear and ‘‘goodbye, snacks’’.

However, you don’t regret it. It was the first time you had felt free in years, besides, at that moment, when you laughed until you had no voice, Mammon smiled. It was a little ... cute. Your mind seemed to care so much that it practically recorded it in a frame. 

2: 

You closed your eyes and felt the night breeze on the face. The moment you opened them; you came across the bright, colorful lights of Devildom. It was beautiful and peaceful. You never thought that you would feel tranquility in a world full of demons. Your body seemed to float in space as the glow bounced off your face. 

How did you get here? For a moment you forgot, but then you remembered. Mammon. Why else would you be in an unknown car at midnight? No one but the greediest demon in this universe.

“We should go home soon, if Lucifer is awake...” Mammon said. 

“I want to stay a little longer.” You interrupted, without looking at him. 

“Whatever, I'm going.” He protested, almost stopping the car. 

“No!” You took his hand, preventing him from leaving. 

You wanted to stay and count every lamp in the domain. Then, enumerate all of them by their colors, and hear Mammon say that you were being childish. You wanted to ignore all the responsibilities, to keep looking out the window and at the same time, not to feel lonely, because Mammon would be there, giving biting and rude comments, which used to irritate you, but today they are harmless, because, now, you could see the type demon that was Mammon. He was kind, too patient, since no being but him could bear to be called stupid a hundred percent of the time unless he really loved the people who did it. 

“You won't give up, will you?” He sighed. 

“I will not go.” You smiled. 

“There's no way! The incredible Mammon will have to accompany you.” He blushed slightly. 

“Oh! Thank you, incredible Mammon, the second sovereign of hell.” You ironically praised him. 

“Yes, yes, thank me” 

You let out a loud laugh. It was impossible to get bored when he was with you. 

3: 

You woke up without knowing if it was day or night, since Devildom was dark all the time, you couldn’t feel the sun on your dark skin as if it was telling you it’s morning or the blue light of the moon indicating the night was arrived. You were lost in the time and just wanted to stay in the bed, then suddenly, you heard the door opening. 

“Human?! Are you awake?! Wake up!” It’s Mammon.

"No, I’m asleep.’’ You mumbled.

“So why are you talking, idiot?” He asked. " Let’s go, Lucifer will get mad.’’ 

“Noooo... I feel like shit’’ 

“Why?’’ 

“I don’t know, I just don’t want to see anyone, and sleep all day’’. You admitted.

Mammon sighed. “Okay, but just today. I’m going to tell Lucifer you have a flu.’’

“You are the best!’’ 

“Am I? Of course, I am, pff...’’ He laughed nervously. "But! We are going to do something fun! Get out of the bed, let’s watch some movies, play some games... Lift the spirit!’’ 

“Oh, so the Great Mammon cares about me, huh?” You smirked. 

“Shut up! That’s not it! It’s because you are so gloomy that is ruining the mood, okay?!” 

“Yes, yes.’’ You rolled the eyes. 

Even if Mammon acted like he didn’t care, he cared. You knew that. 

"I’m gonna get the movie.’’ Mammon said and ran out of the room to come back after a few seconds, sweating, with a pen drive. 

The both of you chose a romantic movie, it’s a classic from the human world, so Mammon’s was curious and excited to watch it. Like some classics, the main characters hated each other but a feeling started to grow and replaced the hatred. 

One of them reminded you of Mammon, no one took him seriously because he seemed dumb but deep down, he had a heart of gold. You smiled with the thought. In the end, the characters danced in the prom, looking hopelessly in love.

"Ah, they are going to kiss’’ You thought and looked at Mammon. 

He was tearing up and his right hand was closing his mouth. You could see his ears slightly flushing in a red color. Mammon looked breathtaking; you couldn't take your eyes off of him. But you had to, so you looked again at the movie to watch the kiss. 

4: 

Mammon was crying. Water droplets fell off his skin when he sniffed and murmured unintelligible words. You asked yourself if his older brother gave him a harsh punishment this time. He seemed to not notice you, so you asked softly: 

“Hey. Are you okay?” 

“O-Of course. Why wouldn't I be?” Mammon wiped the tears away as quickly as he could. 

“Then why are you crying?” You asked again, worried. 

As adorable as he looks even with watery eyes which droplets looked like diamonds on his curved lashes, it still made you concerned. 

“I cut onions, that's the reason.” He sniffed, trying to hide his embarrassment, but his eyes were still red. 

“You are not in charge of the kitchen today, Mammon.” You answered, crossed the arms and faced him. 

“I...” He paused for a second, swallowing hard. ‘’Am I really useless?” 

You felt an irrepressible urge to hug him, to tell that is a lie. And this is what you did. 

“Of course not. You can be a little impulsive and reckless, but never useless. I assure you.’’ 

“Human! You are the only one who stands up for me.” He shed another tear, which you touched and pushed away from his face. 

“I’m here.’’ You looked into the blue eyes and reached out your hand to touch his white hair to stroke it, which was extremely soft. You combed them with the palm and Mammon made a purr-like noise. 

“Mammon’’ You suddenly called him, drawing his attention. “You are patient, kind and incredibly good with kids. Damn... You are one of the most powerful demons! It’s awesome!”

“Am I?” His eyes sparkled. “Of course, I am! I’m Mammon the Great Avatar of Greed!” 

“Exactly” 

“But I’m not kind or patient, I am a demon! D-E-M-O-N. Don’t forget that.”

You rolled your eyes.

“And, it’s just that?” Mammon said in a low voice.

“What? Do you want more compliments?” You raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t say that!” Mammon stuttered.

If it was like a normal day, you would tease him a little, but not now. He needed you. Mammon needed to know he was important. 

“You are turbulent, but you are calm, never lose control, something that not even your older brother can do. “You said while staring at the bright irises.” And ... You love your brothers from the bottom of your heart.

“Human...” Mammon started, but you interrupted him with a kiss on one of his cheekbones and wiped another tear. 

“You are important, Mammon.” 

5: 

Your room in Devildom was no longer yours. Since when you, Mammon (and Beel) started organizing home cinema sessions in the room, you had a roommate. 

It was always the same. The food ran out, Beel went back to his room, Mammon fell asleep and the moment he woke up he refused to leave. Since I couldn't get him up, I got used to him sleeping in his room. 

However, this time he was different. You and Mammon did not say a word to each other, you just lay down in silence. 

I listened to your breath come and go, for minutes until that was the only melody you knew. 

"Mammon? Are you asleep?" 

"No." 

You turned to him, realizing he's as awake as you were. 

"Mammon?" 

"What?" 

You didn't know why, but you wished you could kiss him. To feel as your lips tasted. And impulsively glued his mouth to yours. It was just a touch, before you realized what you'd done. 

"What are you doing?! If... If you don’t stop, I don't know if I'll be so respectful." 

"Maybe I don't want you to be." You said, feeling bold. 

He just smiled and started another kiss. For the first time he experienced your raw, naked greed. Taking me entirely, without any rest. Yet he couldn't go on forever and moved away, but his expression searched for more. 

You gasped for breath. You filled your lungs, because Mammon was far from satisfied. Kissing a demon required a great deal of willingness. He watched you with sapphirine and insatiable eyes. However, before you went any further, you wanted to say something. "You know..." You took a deep breath. "You really are my favorite." 

His eyes widened and then he brought you to another endless kiss. 

+1:   


It’s not like Mammon can control my greediness and if he could control the feeling, it’s what makes Mammon in the Avatar of Greed, one of the rulers of Devildom, ya know?? That's what makes him an important demon. He can’t ignore his instincts. But his brothers don’t understand anything, so he’s listening to their insults. A day just like the others. 

"Mammon never changes, he’s really a scumbag’’ Levi said with a disapproving look. 

"I’m ashamed to tell everybody he’s my brother!!’’ Asmo exclaimed. 

"Why am I not surprised?’’ Satan sighed. 

"Hey, let sleep.’’ Belphie grumbled. ‘’ He does those things because his brain lacks neurons.’’ 

"There’s no salvation for him’’ Beel said while eating a hamburger. 

"I will send the bill later’’ Lucifer warned. 

Mammon gulped. He felt pathetic. Why are they so harsh?? Give him a break! His brothers even ignored that the human was seeing everything. He was humiliated! 

"Don’t you, guys, think you are being hypocrites?’’ Suddenly, someone asked. Mammon widened his eyes and looked to the sides to find out it was the human. 

"What?’’ Lucifer looked in the eyes of the human. 

"That's what I said. All of you have your own sins, and yet, none of you are treated the same way Mammon is treated.’’ They stated. "Beel eats everything, so we have to replenish the freezer every day; Levi cries because he’s useless but don’t makes any effort to chance; Asmo only cares about him and his looks; Belphie wants to murder humans; Satan has dad issues, so he tries to prank his dad all the time; Lucifer can’t rely to others and is super pushy. Do you want more?’’ 

"Everyone have awful traits but all of you treat Mammon like he is the worst!’’ They raised their voice. "Maybe you should look inside yourself to see who is really the scumbag.’’

After the show, the human ran, leaving six demons speechless and one blushing, and thinking that maybe the fragile human wasn’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatdoyouthinkpleasetellmeimanxious also watch my Mammon bday AMV: https://youtu.be/BjxdByji7qk


End file.
